1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a catalyst and process for hydrotreating mineral oils. More particularly, this invention relates to a catalyst comprising a hydrogenation component composited with an alumina support characterized by its method of preparation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hydrodesulfurization processes in which heavy hydrocarbon distillates or residual fractions are hydrotreated with hydrogen in the presence of a catalyst comprising a hydrogenation component composited with a refractory oxide support, such as alumina, are well known. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,531,389; U.S. Pat. No. 3,569,044 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,770,618.
Hydrotreating catalysts having specified physical characteristics, such as pore size distribution, have been proposed to overcome the disadvantages of conventional prior art catalysts.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,917,808 discloses a process for producing an alumina extrudate by mixing alpha alumina monohydrate with a monoprotic acid and a polyprotic acid (including oxalic acid).
It has now been found that a hydrotreating catalyst comprising an alumina carrier having specific characteristics resulting from its method of preparation provides advantages that will become apparent in the ensuing description.
The term "hydrotreating process" is intended herein to designate a process in which a hydrocarbon feed-stock is contacted with a catalyst in the presence of hydrogen and under selected conditions to remove heteroatoms such as sulfur, nitrogen, oxygen and metallic contaminants such as nickel, vanadium and iron, from the feedstock and/or to saturate aromatic hydrocarbons and/or olefinic hydrocarbons in the feedstock and/or to hydrocrack the feedstock.